A dome-shaped camera is a camera apparatus provided with a dome cover that protects a camera unit, which is installed on, e.g., a ceiling or a wall of a facility or a building (see, for example, patent documents 1 and 2). Such dome-shaped cameras are often used as monitoring cameras; in such case, however, the dome-shaped cameras may be subject to attack, e.g., beaten by suspicious individuals who do not want to be monitored. Therefore, dome-shaped cameras used as monitoring cameras are required to have enhanced impact resistance (see, for example, patent document 3).
Some conventional dome-shaped cameras have a smoked dome cover to obscure the direction of the camera (monitoring direction), thereby enhancing the anti-crime capability. However, use of such a smoked dome cover may result in insufficient sensitivity of the camera depending on lighting conditions. Therefore, dome-shaped cameras including a dome cover with a dual structure (including an inner cover and an outer cover) have been proposed (see, for example, patent document 4). The dome-shaped cameras include an inner cover provided inside a transparent outer cover, and a window portion for securing a view of the camera is provided at the inner cover.
In general, in a conventional dome-shaped camera, an inner cover is mounted on a pan table, and the inner cover follows rotation in a pan direction of the camera, but cannot follow rotation in a tilt direction of the camera. Accordingly, such a conventional dome-shaped camera is provided with a cutout extending in the tilt direction at a window portion of the inner cover, in order to secure a view of the camera that rotates in the tilt direction.
However, since in the conventional dome-shaped camera, the inner cover is fixed to the pan table via a relatively-simple structure (for example, engagement using an engaging claw), upon the dome cover being subject to attack such as beating, the inner cover may be loosened by an impact force of the attack, leaving the camera disabled from continuing to take a picture.